New Year's Eve 2010: The Coming Of The Quad Four!
by Goldenrod Lockhart
Summary: You are Cordially Invited to my New Year's Eve 2010 Party! Please bring lots of Fun and Stuff!


New Year's Eve 2010: The Coming Of The Quad One!

Hello everyone! So, as you well know, it has reached the last day of 2010 and on this day, the old man that represents the Last Year usually celebrates the last day of his time. As soon as that clock hits 12, the baby that represents the New Year is born! The old man and the baby would usually have a meeting of sorts where the old man would fill the baby in on the events of the previous year, afterwards, they would exchange their goodbyes and he would set off to…wherever the Last Years go. Now, and try not to tell anyone, but I have on good authority that there is, like, sort of this club house where all the Last Years goes to. See, whenever a Last Year arrives, it's to a loud cheer and a party is thrown for him with lots of good food and drinks. Then, the other Years would surround the Last Year as he regales to them a long account of the events that happened during his time. What happened during the year usually depends on how cheerful or emotional the Year is as he tells his story. Don't get me started on how emotional Year 2001 was. Years 2002-2007 were rather upset as well. I wonder why? (Hint: Do a little research)

Anywho, all the random stories aside, it's time to start another one! Seeing as it _is_ the Last Day Of The Year, us Humans (_Those_ Humans, actually) usually celebrate as well, throwing parties and watching the ball drop on New York Times Square. Well, here is an account of a New Year's Party _I_ threw…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Golden got up from doing the Introduction and walked into the kitchen where, for some reason, Doctor Otto Octavious is there making himself a sandwich.

"Hey." He quietly muttered as he spread mayo onto the bread.

"Uh, hey." Golden returned. He waited until Otto turned away to get the Mayo cap he sat onto the stove then went over and stole a piece of ham sitting on the other loaded slice. Otto turned back to see Golden chewing nonchalantly on the meat and automatically looked down at the now missing piece of ham. Otto looked back up, raised a brow at Golden while giving him a funny look, and put another slice onto the sandwich.

"So, what's this I hear about you throwin' a party?" Otto asked as he leaned against the counter, keeping a close eye on his sandwich.

"How'd you know?" Golden asked as he finally swallowed the ham.

"Heard ya in there talkin' to yourself." Otto said as he pointed to the living room, letting out a little chuckle.

"Well, yeah. Actually, I am throwing one. I figured I might as well since I haven't in a few Year's." Golden said. His last one was way in 2007. His reason for not throwing one in the Year's after is just simple…he didn't feel like it.

"Yeah, I heard it was crazy. Someone told me there was this young man who changed into a woman if water was splashed on him or something." Otto said as he put another piece of Roast Beef onto the sandwich and put the top piece of bread onto it.

"Yeah, and still can't believe I had two stoners over. I think they were the ones who caused the party to go to pot after one of them made his "Special" punch." Golden remembered. Otto laughed as he pressed down on the sandwich and took it over to the dining room table. "So, ya wanna come?"

"I dunno. I might have other plans, I'll have to check. Otherwise, I'll definitely try to come along." Otto followed that up with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Sweet. Now, if you'll excuse, I gotta send out these invitations." Golden walked into the living room, where a table in front of the couch held a stack of invitations and a laptop. Golden sat himself down and brought up a list of the people he was going to invite. He then sorted through the gaudy colored invitations and nodded with satisfaction. As Golden began to put them into envelopes, he could hear someone padding down the steps. Out the corner of his eye, Golden could see Randia go into the kitchen and a conversation started between her and Otto. It sounded like Randia was pestering him and he was getting agitated. At one point, Randia just stood there staring at Otto for about three minutes.

"Go _away_ so I can eat my sandwich!" Otto pretty much whined and Randia rushed out laughing.

"Oooh! Someone's got an attitude!" Randia called back into the kitchen.

"You're the one bothering him." Golden simply stated as he licked the lemon-lime flavored envelope glue (he made sure to flavor it. The original stuff he found very nasty).

"So," Randia asked, preparing the invitations. "Are we gonna have it in here again?"

"Na-ah." Golden said, sealing up the envelope. "We're gonna have it in the Ballroom this time. Have the party in style."

"Sweet. Now we can have more food." Randia stated excitedly. Golden made to roll his eyes but then realized he liked food, too.

"That sounds like a plan." Golden said as he prepared another envelope.

"You _did_ order the food, didn't you?" Randia said, her brow raised with suspicion.

"Yes and I'd figure you'd do a great job of getting it." Golden said with a smile as he handed her a note of where to go and what to get.

"You're appointing me as the...Food…Getter…Person?" Randia excitedly asked while trying to come up with the right words.

"The Caterer? Yes." Golden said as he took out his Cherrywood wand and gave it a flick, causing Randia's winter clothing to appear on her. Randia went to the door and opened it, stopping for a bit as if she realized something.

"Heeey. You're not trying to get rid of me, are you?" Randia asked slowly.

"What if I were to say 'Yes'?" Golden tossed out. Randia stood there for a moment, waved her hand as if it wasn't all that important and went outside. Golden was given a few moments in silence as he finished up the envelopes. He sealed the last one and put them all into a stack. Golden then went over to the front door, stack in hand, and tossed them outside. Watching them separate and swirl around in the winter wind, Golden shut the door and went back to the couch to look up the list of guests on his computer.

"Hmmmm. I should have Yugi bring his cards. Someone else on here would like to duel him." Golden mused as he went through the list. A soft clinking sound came from the kitchen, followed by the sound for a chair being scooted back on a tile floor. A moment later, Otto came into the living, holding one of the envelopes.

"Aw, gee. Is this for me?' Otto asked humbly.

"It's just in case you DO decide to come." Golden replied. The envelopes contain an enchantment which would bring it to the location that's written on it's outside. No Postmen or Owls necessary. Golden had decided, instead of handing it to Otto, to let the invitation come to him in style. Golden closed the laptop and headed upstairs to his bedroom. This year, Golden thought he would dress sharply for the party and make a good impression…To The Golden Mo-Wardrobe!

0oo0o0o0o0o00oo00oo0o0o00o

Golden stepped into the empty Ballroom and looked around at the spacious place. It was, of course, the normal size of a ballroom (if a little bigger). A chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling only multi-color bulbs sat in its sockets, giving the Ballroom an interesting atmosphere. The marble floor, a deep forest green, shone brightly, as if the floor had just been waxed. Golden thought that was definitely the point as he picked himself up off from the floor. Dusting off his light brown robe, Golden took out his wand and waved it in the air. Long tables appeared in the air and dropped down on the floor with a loud echoing noise. After making sure the tables stopped sliding around the place (Can you ever imagine being chased by two rabid tables?), Golden arranged them all along the walls and thought about the food that they would house. He was then reminded of Randia and her mission. The more he thought about it, he started to wish he could have went instead of her. He remembers sending her to Wendy's for a couple Baconator Value Meals, only for her to come back with an empty bag and a full stomach. This only prompted in sort of a "I-Can-Eat-More-Burgers-Than-You!" contest, which resulted in a long and painful night. Golden shook his head at that memory as he playfully slid across the hall. Never before did he throw up so much.

"Whoops!" came a voice from around the doorway. Golden turned to see Arthur Weasley bracing himself against the doorway.

"Ah, you made it." Golden said cheerfully as his slid over to the Wizard.

"I came early, like you asked." Arthur said as he gave up trying to stay up and just sat down on a table.

"Yeah. It's really important. I'm so glad you're here." Golden said quickly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, looking concerned.

"I need you to help me out with the party." Golden replied deadpan. Arthur looked at him for a moment.

"Really? You called me all the way over here for that?" Arthur asked a little annoyed. He rolled his eyes and blew out a little sigh, causing his bangs to be blown up. "Oh fine. I'm not doing much anyway."

"Sweet. We can start with the decorations." Golden said as he helped Arthur off the table to prevent him from slipping.

"And then he had the nerve to say some 'Well then, maybe you don't belong here!' so, I'm like 'Well, I guess you're right!' an' I walked out!" Tea Gardner had just finished her rant.

"I know, right? Then they stop _us_ from using lipstick and they're up there usin' it themselves and stuff." Mai Valentine added to the complaint. They were outside Golden's Mansion, along with some of the other guests, waiting for the doors to open.

"What ya'll talkin' about?" Misty Waterflower asked them. This was her second New Year's Eve Party with Golden. Ash was invited too but was asked on his invitation to go to the location where Randia was to help her with the food.

"Ok, we're working a part time job at KaibaCorp and this…_woman_ there actually told us and a few other women to wipe off our lipstick because it might be too much of a distraction and her lips are as red as ever." Mai complained.

"That's why I quit 'cause I couldn't take that anymore. I've actually gotten worse there." Tea said.

"Yeah and you were there for, like, two months before I came." Mai said with a little hint of sympathy.

"What you workin' at KaibaCorp for? Didn't you learn anything from those crazy stories I kept telling you all?" Misty asked, looking from one girl to the next.

"Look, this is the time when we needa look past that and work to get whatever we can get our hands on, ok?" Mai said, trying to be a pacifist.

"Whatever, Mai." Misty retorted, rolling her eyes, "What about all the other jobs out there. You could have worked at Denny's and not have that much stress."

"Trueee." Mai slowly said.

"Man, someone betta open that door quick. I brought some of that Casserole you fellas liked and it's gonna wind up freezing." Joey Wheeler said, holding a big G Pan of his famous "Wheeler 'Role". Bacon Macaroni & Cheese with Ground Beef, A melody of vegetables, and a little Mayo.

"Yeah, this is heavy." Yugi Mutou added, holding a second pan of the stuff. Hey, it goes fast.

"Misty, is this guy nice?" Mai asked her about Golden.

"Well…he's…interesting." Misty said while trying to think about what to say about the crazy Wizard.

"Oh?" Mai said as she raised a brow when a loud creaking sound started.

"Tch, about time." Tea muttered. Everyone turned to face the giant purple double doors as they opened in that slow dramatic Anime Fashion. The group stood there, perhaps edging back a little as the ominous shadow that stood there. The shadow slowly walked out into the moonlight, revealing the host of the evening: Golden Lockhart. He surveyed the group of five with a rather serious expression on his face.

"Uh…" Misty started.

"_Koniiiichiwaaa!_" Golden shouted in a hyper way, much in contrast to the demeanor he just now sported. As the group just stared on, Golden threw up his arms, flipping his robe in a dramatic way. "Welcome to my 2nd ever New Year's Eve Celebration!" Golden stood there for a moment in a grand spread eagle position as the group just stared at him. Misty snapped out of it and let out a loud cheer, to which the others followed reluctantly. Golden clapped his hands. "Great! Follow me, everyone!"

"You're right, he's _very_ interesting." Mai whispered to Misty as they all walked into the house.

"Well? What ya'll think of my Underground Ballroom?" Golden asked as he led the group down the stairs and into the place. Streamers were strung up all along the walls as chandelier had started twirling around on its own, giving it somewhat of a disco ball effect. The echoing excited chatter made Golden giggle a little.

"Ok. This is a huge place!" Mai said, spinning around with her arms out.

"You said this place was underground?" Misty asked, looking up at the chandelier.

"Yeah. It's like several feet underground so it'd make good shelter, too." Golden told her, glad Arthur had dried the Floor Wax with a wind spell.

"Hmmm. That must be enchantments, then." Misty said, pointing to the window where it appears there was a night sky, complete with full moon and stars on the other side.

"Correct!" Golden exclaimed, perhaps a little too loud to where some people jumped a little.

"Ok. Now, this is probably going to be cold so where should we heat it up?" Yugi said he and Joey came up with their pans.

"Ah! Ya brought the "Wheeler 'Roles!" Golden said excitedly. "Don't worry, you can have it warmed up here!" At the sight of the confused looks on the teenager's faces, Golden walked over to a nearby table. "Right. Set the pans down on the table here, please. Arthur, could I see you for a second?" Arthur put up the last of the rainbow streamers and walked briskly over to the table.

"Yes?" he asked, eyeing Yugi and Joey's hairstyles with curiosity.

"I'm going to need some help warming these up." Golden said, gesturing to the pans. Arthur nodded and pointed his wand at one of the pants. After a moment, everyone could hear the sound of the Casserole bubbling.

"Ah, interesting." Yugi said, rubbing his chin.

"Talk about efficient!" exclaimed Joey. Arthur just beamed as Golden thanked the stars he was there. Golden was no good at Incendiary spells. He couldn't help but remember almost setting Molly's hair on fire that one time. Anyhoo, both casseroles were steaming hot and smelling great! People were drooling while helping with the preparations and they had even more of a reason to drool when Randia, Ash, and DCI Tom Barnaby finally arrived with the food amid cheers.

"Ah! You all got back safely!" Golden exclaimed.

"Yes, although this young lady could have been more of a help." Barnaby said, carrying one of those big sandwiches with the real good Honey Mustard.

"You said you wanted to get here faster so I hijacked that bike for _your_ benefit." Randia reminded him with her eyes closed.

"Don't worry, we can both grill her later. Right now, we have a party to get started." Golden said excitedly. With that, he whipped out his wand and let of the items float onto the table. Soon, all the tables were full of food. Long Sandwiches, Cookies and Cakes, Puddings…all that good stuff and then some. It was finally time to began.

"Food! Food! Fooood!" Joey said, rushing for the table. As they all started to fix plates, Golden couldn't help but be glad they wasn't that many people there, seeing as what could happen if that was case. He most certainly didn't mind but seeing as this was the first party he threw in a while, he decided this should be a quiet one…

"Seto! Seto!" Tea loudly shouted as she stalked up to the just arrived Kaiba.

"Happy New Year's Eve, Ms. Gardner!" Seto said in a mock cheery voice, ignoring her.

"Seto, you might wanna tell some of your staff members there to, like…not be hypocritical jerks over there." Tea continued. Golden and Mai walked over.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. What seems to be the problem?" Golden said calmly, to defuse the situation.

"She just came up to me whining for some reason." Seto said in a low voice.

"You heard those stories about working at KaibaCorp, right?" Tea asked Golden.

"Oh yeah…" Golden said, realizing. He remember seeing that News story about the two cousins of Kaiba who seemed to be treated more fairly than the others, which led to a massive strike, which led to Kaiba ordering his bodyguards to use extreme force against the staff members (even the innocent ones), which then led to severe legal action being pursued, which led to half a city losing their homes…rest assured, working there is not a cakewalk.

"Look, I'll take care of it next week, alright?" Seto finally said, impatiently eyeing the food tables. Tea thought about it for a moment.

"Alright." She slowly agreed, "but don't let me come back to find they still talkin' about that lipstick nonsense!"

"Oh, I'll definitely try to do something about that. It is _very_ stupid." Kaiba then noticed the stares he earned and quickly made his way to the tables.

"Where's Tristan?" Ash asked, mouth full of sandwich.

"Off somewhere with his girlfriend." Tea replied, popping a chip into her mouth.

"And where's Brock?" Mai asked.

"He made it clear he didn't wanna come." Misty replied.

"Oh come now, my parties aren't that bad." Golden jokily quipped. Half jokily, anyway.

"I guess he's afraid of Dwight." Ash concluded.

"Who's Dwight?" Mai asked. Before they could answer, a splash was heard, followed by annoyed groans.

"What's this?" Golden asked with his brows raised.

"Joey's over here playing in the punch." Yugi complained as he pointed to the punch fountain that sat in the middle of the ballroom. It spewed out any punch that you desired and was automatically ice cold. Joey was currently washing his hands in it.

"Come on, man. People _drink_ from there." Ash complained.

"Come on in! The water's great!" Joey shouted as he attempted to climb into the fountain. Tea and Mai quickly over and pulled him back. Golden instantly became suspicious at Joey's behavior, Before we was able to do any investigation, DCI Barnaby walked up to Golden, an annoyed expression playing on his face.

"Right, I have to go now." Tom said crisply.

"Oh come on, you hardly ate anything." Golden said as he tasted the punch. Good, not spiked.

"I'm supposed to be at Jones' place. You knew that and yet, you sent me an invitation." Barnaby complained. Golden let out a laugh and Tom sighed, knowing how annoying Golden can be.

"Why did you come?" Golden asked, giving a wide smile. Tom didn't answer but stared at him with a smile, grabbed another piece of the sandwich, and headed towards the door.

"I'll talk to you later." Tom jokingly told Randia as he went past her.

"The usual time, then?" Randia called up the stairs after him. The party went on, only with Joey becoming seemingly more intoxicated. Golden first suspected alcoholic beverages but after a quick Accio, nothing was found. Ash and Misty had disappeared somewhere, possibly to have a New Year's Eve…you know. Before Golden could think more about this, a loud crash was heard.

"Oh _no_!" Seto shouted loudly, people quickly looked over to see the table Seto was near overturned, the food all on the floor. It appeared Joey had fallen over the table in a drunken stupor.

"Geez, Seto. You think someone had cut off their finger with all that noise." Yugi said as he rushed over.

"How the heck did Joey get this way?" Mai asked perplexedly as she eyed the blitzed out form laying covered in food.

"I think he took one of those time activated Beer Pills." Tea concluded.

"Oh yeah. You take one and over the span of a couple of hours, you start to get wasted like you drank a whole Six Pack." Yugi explained, having taken one himself earlier. It was funny right up until he vomited on his grandfather.

"Clever, Mr. Wheeler. I make sure no such beverages in this house." Golden said, hands on hips. "Arthur, could I have some help over here?" Arthur rushed over and they both waved their wands in the air, and the table sat upright with the food back where it was. Joey was still down on the floor, clean again. After moving Joey somewhere out of the way and hoping he would come to by the next hour (New Year's), the remaining guests danced to music under the Disco-Chandelier, played a bit of BBC Fighters 5 on a big screen projector that came down from the ceiling (Alan B'stard is Randia's main and Piers Fletcher-Dervish is Golden's main), and…ate some more of the food. Golden had decided to finally get him a plate of the Wheeler 'Role, which there was half left in the second pan.

"Hmmm." Golden said as he tasted a bit on his fork. "Needs warming." Golden looked over at Arthur for a moment then decided that is he wanted to be an independent Wizard, he was going to have to learn these spells, including Incendiary spells. Golden took out his wand and pointed it to the pan. He closed his eyes for a moment then said "Incendio.". Instantly, a column of flame shot of from the end. Luckily, Golden raised it just in time but unluckily, the streamers caught above caught fire. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched half amused, half frightened as the flames engulfed the streamers, giving it the effect of fire snakes.

"Auqament-" Arthur began to shout but Golden stopped him.

"Wait, I wanna see somethin'." Golden said. The flames swirled around the chandelier and somehow, the heat managed to melt the chain, causing the lights to go out as it plunged down to the floor. It was a moment of excitement and panic as the guests blindly ran from the spot, where a huge crash resounded. For moment, there was just excited chatter until Golden and Arthur cast Lumos and surveyed the damage. No one was hurt, thankfully.

"Is that what you wanted to see?" Arthur asked Golden in an unbelieving voice.

"Actually, I wanted to see if the streamers would go out by themselves. I did not expect to see that." Golden said. The streamers did indeed go out by themselves.

"Is everyone ok?" Yugi's voice rang out. Everyone gave back an answer meaning 'yes'.

"Oh crud, where's Joey!" Tea's voice rang out.

"We put him in that corner over there." Mai replied.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go on the roof, then." Golden said, even though he could fix this with the flick of his wand. So, everyone headed up the stairs, which seemed longer than what it was before, and went out on the roof. It had a beautiful view. The only light was the full moon the shone down on them and the nearby woods. The moonlight reflected off of the flowing river that gave off a soothing sound. The food had made it up before them…somehow. Hey, this is Golden Lockhart we're speaking of.

"Ok, It's nearly midnight, everyone!" Yugi shouted, looking at his Ipod's clock.

"Ah, fantastic! Hey, does anyone have any New Year's Resolutions?" Golden asked.

"Well, I resolve to finally get those cards everyone are talking about. You know, the cards with the dog on it? I forget the name." Yugi said.

"The Egyptian Dog Cards?" Seto said, trying to make a joke.

"Really, Seto?" muttered Tea.

"What? I'm just trying to make a funny?" Seto said, holding up his hands.

"You did good, Seto." Golden said.

"'Dog'! That's the name!" Yugi remembered.

"I resolve to never try to impress any of you again." Seto muttered.

"I resolve to get another job. There's so much stuff I'm not getting out there." Tea said.

"I expect you back at work next Wednesday." Seto said with an authoritative air.

"Really? Thanks." Tea gratefully said.

"Remember. _You_ were the one who walked out." Seto reminded her, a smirk showing up. Tea just waved him away and finished her cookie.

"Iresolve to finally get my plans to travel to Gemio City for their annul 'Doki Con'." Mai said excitedly.

"Ooh, good luck." Yugi warned her.

"I _know_ about all those reports talking about how bad it is but I just wanna see for myself." Mai said. Doki Con was notorious for its corrupt ways like accusing people of not paying all of the fees even if they did, the security are really touched in the head and likes to point fingers, and let's not get started on the Dealer Rooms. Still, Mai wanted to go only because they have the best Cosplayers at any convention so far.

"On behalf of Joey, he should resolve to never take one of those pills again." Yugi added.

"Where _is _Joey?" Mai asked.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo

Amid the pitch blackness, the sounds of Joey sawing redwoods sounded out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"I resolve to keep learning about Muggle customs because I have new idea what this is all about." Arthur said.

"Wizards don't celebrate New Year's?" Golden asked. He was a Wizard who did most Muggle Customs.

"Nope." Arthur replied, shaking his head. "It's fascinating, though."

"So, Ash and Misty is not here anymore but I bet they're resolving things right now." Randia said and let out a loud laugh. When she saw no one else laughing she went on with her resolution. "Uh, I resolve to own that Eddie Valiant Standee."

"And ya know what _I_ resolve? To get more stories up than I have in the past couple of Year's." Golden said. "Now, as we know full well some of us aren't going to keep our resolutions, it's time for the countdown!" Golden conjured a big ball similar to the one at Times Square. It began to drop!

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_Happy New Year_!"

The Giant Ball fell and burst into a huge Fireworks display. Randia jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hanabi Da! (Fireworks!)" She shouted.

"It's a shame Tom left. He might have liked this. Then again, he's a copper. I'm sure he's having a much more exciting time." Golden said to himself as the bright colors illuminated their faces.

0oo00o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0

Tom and DCI Ben Jones sat at a table at the pub, each holding a mug of beer. This place used to celebrate New Year's but Tom insisted they didn't, as he felt they got too rowdy at times. The two sat there, taking occasional sips. For two policemen living in Midsomer, this was pretty boring.

"Want to compare feet?" Jones said after a while.

"Sure. Why not?" Barnaby sighed as he put his foot up.

00o00o0oo0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0

Well, folks. That's my second ever New Year's Eve Party! I meant to post this up _on_ New Year's Eve but that didn't turn out. So, I'll post it up today…On Quad One! (1/1/11). Forgive me if it's kinda rushed a little. I wanted to just go ahead and finish this. I guess I should do the next one, like, some time ahead before or something. Anyway, here's to a Happy New Year and many more! Oh, by the why? NO Chandeliers were hurt in the making of this story.

Randia: I don't know. It looks pretty- (The thing shuts off. I don't know why)

(By The Way, Otto wasn't able to come because he was roleplaying as Doc Ock. Where? Don't ask me. CoughInBedCough…)


End file.
